Luna Platz
Luna Platz, known as in Japan, is a character in the MegaMan Star Force series. After encountering Mega Man, she apparently develops affections for him, yet visibly states that she does not care for Geo. Still, it is obvious that she has a crush on Geo, and that she sees his sidekick, Sonia Strumm as one of her rivals. Personality Luna is a very perky and bossy person in both the games and the anime. She is also a capable leader (to some degree) as she was able to lead Zack Temple and Bud Bison without much difficulty. Luna is, in most cases, a perfectionist, partly due to having parents with incredibly high standards. She is also a very persistent person, trying to convince Geo to come back to school early in the first game, eventually succeeding in getting him to return. Also Luna has a fondness of cute things like her rabbit-like Wizard named Vogue. Game History MegaMan Star Force Luna is first shown as the 5th Grade class president, with her 'lackies', Bud and Zack. She runs into Geo, and tries to get him back to school. After many failed attempts, which include following Geo wherever he goes to try and get him to warm up to other people, Luna eventually succeeds. Luna, however, ends up being in the middle of the many incidents involving Mega Man and FM-ians. Her parents believe that her friends are dragging down her potential, and decide to transfer her to another school. After confronting her parents in front of Geo and Sonia, she runs off and encounters Ophiuca. Ophiuca offers Luna the ability to get back at her parents and they then Wave Change to become Queen Ophiuca. After the incident is resolved, Luna hugs Mega Man as the Wave World deteriorates, giving him no time to escape, causing him to transforms back into Geo. Luna is then, the second person after Sonia to know Mega Man's secret identity. MegaMan Star Force 2 She plays a less prominent role, being rivals with Sonia Strumm for Geo's affection. It is also more obvious that she has feelings for Geo, for instance, if the player looks in the secret section of her personal page after forming a BrotherBand with her, it will say that there is a boy she likes almost as much as she likes Mega Man, which the player will assume to be Geo. Early in the game, she is kidnapped by Hyde, known in Wave form as Dark Phantom, and taken to the top of the IFL tower. Geo later saves her. Later in the game, she is kidnapped again to lure Geo out and Hyde revealed that some of Ophiuca's data is still inside her. He then unlocks her heart to force her to become Queen Ophiuca. After Geo defeated her, he was almost consumed by OOPArt power, but because of Luna he was able to control it. MegaMan Star Force 3 Further developing the relationship between her and Geo, if the player chose to save Luna's item instead of the others, a scene will play out between the two, where she holds his hand and they both blush. When Geo asked why she's holding his hand, she says that it's because she knows that he was thinking about how scary the ocean is at night and thinking about falling in. She then talks about how she can't fight alongside Geo, like Sonia does, but he then states that Luna is already fighting along with him, and continues to mention the times she was always there giving him support, when she made him go to school when he was sad and locked in his house, and when she encourage him to fight when he was thinking of giving up. Finally, he states that if it wasn't for her, he probably would have given being Mega Man. Luna is shown with a Wizard named Vogue, therefore she now has a Hunter VG. However, she does not use it to Wave Change, as Vogue is not a battle Wizard and clearly states that she finds combat terrifying. After Jack and Queen Tia reveal their true identities, she was destroyed by Dread Joker and separated into six pieces of EM waves. With the help of Acid Ace, Geo is able to find Luna and bring her back. Anime History In the anime, Luna became infatuated with Mega Man after he saved her life, though she was unaware of his secret identity. It was because of this weakness that she is targeted by Ophiuca during one of Sonia's concerts, taking advantage of Luna's desire to see her hero and her jealousy over Lyra Note, who she believes may be romantically involved with Mega Man. However, Ophiuca could not take full control because of Luna's love for Mega Man. After witnessing Mega Man change back into Geo as the result of one of Andromeda's attacks, she goes into self-denial of seeing it even though Zack and Bud were present at the time. Luna refuses to accept Geo and Mega Man as a single being despite Bud and Zack's words and meeting Omega-Xis. Although, in the games she seems to have a hastily growing infatuation for Geo as well as Mega Man; this was toned down in the anime. Manga History Under Construction Trivia * Luna's ponytail is meant to look like bunny ears also, her name means "moon" and people of Japan believe the moon has markings of a bunny pounding ingredients for rice cakes with a mallet. The fact Luna's name has to do with the moon is most likely how her character design came to be and why her Wizard, Vogue, is a rabbit. * Luna has an important role in awaking Geo's true strength as MegaMan multiple times. The first is in MegaMan Star Force; when the school is attacked by Libra Scales, Geo was overwhelmed with fear that he could not defeat a Jammer G blocking his way to the Teacher's Lounge. Luna cries out for Megaman's help, and Geo feel guilty for letting her down. One of Satellite Admin (Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, or Dragon Sky, depending on the game's version) appears thus saying "She will believe till the bitter end." Geo finally toughens up and vows to protect her- which results the awakening of his Star Break power. * The second time is in MegaMan Star Force 2; after defeating Queen Ophiuca and saved Luna from Hyde, Geo is about to be consumed by the OOPArt's power. Geo told Luna to run as he is about to lose control, but she refuses. Luna insisted that she will stay by Geo's side no matter what and support him whether she can do something or not. Comforted by Luna's words, Geo calms down and the Link Power between the two activated, nullifying the OOPArt's mind invasion. Spirit of the Lost Tribe (Zerker, Saurian, or Ninja; depending on the game's version) noticed Geo's plight and taught him how to use the OOPArt's power. Using Tribe On ability, MegaMan defeat dozens of Murians with ease. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Humans